Angel In Chains
by KuroKitsune1
Summary: As a child Sasuke wandered away from his family on a camping trip and stumbled on some thing he never imagined. Now years later his past keeps coming back to him and a new world he didn't know existed comes crashing into his life. Can he manage to keep hold of what really matters with out losing his life in the process? NaruSasu.
1. Prologe- Taking The Seal

Ok I know it seems like I've started a new story when I haven't even finished the other one but this story is one I have been working on for a while now.

I am posting it on here to see is enough people like it enough for me to keep working on it. It was originally posted on AFF and I will keep posting chapters there. So let me know what you think!

* * *

Betaed by the amazing MsatosPenPen!

* * *

It all started when Sasuke was four and a half.

Sasuke Uchiha, while on a camping trip with his family wanders a little ways away from his older brother Itachi. After getting lost its starts to rain and finding a small cave he ducks inside. After a few minutes he hears something deeper in the cave. Deciding to investigate he goes deeper in. After a ways in he comes to a sharp right turn and finds himself face to face with a Angel in chains.

Chains rap around the base of his wings forcing them up from his back while others coming from the wall linked at the first bend forcing them away from his body, working against the other. Others bound his shoulders forcing them to hunch forward and others pined his arms behind his back in a unnatural and very painful position.

Connected to a thick band of metal where chains at the front and back of his neck going into the floor. Short chains pined his ankles to his thighs with a bar at his knees forced them painfully apart. His shaggy sunshine hair was limp and blood stained against his bowed head, hiding his face. Where the chains for his shoulders crossed in an X on his chest with the chains for his hands was a paper seal with ancient black writing. Behind him Sasuke could see another bend in the cave tunnel and hear the voices that had drawn him here. Looking over the Angels bound form he could see shadows flicker in a candles light on the wall, but couldn't make out what the voices where saying.

From the harsh breathing of the Angel in front of him he was either barely conscious or the neck band was too tight and he was suffocating. The voices suddenly rose in volume and Sasuke cringed behind the corner kicking a small rock with a clatter. He froze, eyes wide but the voices never faltered. With the increase in volume he could here their words but it was in a different language. Something he had never heard before.

However the small sound didn't go completely unnoticed. The Angel lifted his head reveling a hallow yet rounded face, with six whisker like marks on his sun-kissed skin, each bleeding slightly still. But the most shocking part was the utter hopelessness etched into every line of his face. With the intuition that comes with being a child, Sasuke _knew_ that the blue eyes that stared lifelessly into his own where supposed to be bright enough to rival the sky, but instead looked like dirty ice, drowned in hopelessness as they were.

Summoning every ounce of the young Uchiha courage he could, he stepped around the wall to stand in front of the Angel. Reaching out a hand that he was glad was only very slightly shaking to finger the seal. Again he _knew_ that's what was keeping the Angel from escaping, from flying away on his now bound and blood soaked wings.

As the voices rose again the sound of scuffling feet could be herd coming closer. "Go." The Angle whispered, his voice rough and horse from disuse. "Go, now. Wile you still can. Get as far away as you can run."

Looking over the Angels shoulder he saw the shadows moving closer. Without even realizing what he had done he turned to follow the Angels commands and ran, not realizing he still held the paper seal in his hand. Angry shouts followed his footsteps in his retreat out of the cave. Just as he reached the entrance of the cave the shouts went from angry to panicked.

The sound of chains breaking and clanging onto hard stone filled the cave and echoed around the trees. Then he could hear wind through feathers. Sasuke turned at the unexpected sound. Suddenly he felt the wind in his hair and warm arms infold him as the Angel that had scooped him up flew higher, going above the trees.

"Thank you." The Angel said in his ear. "For your bravery in saving me from that demons nest, I will serve you when you come of age. Until then I will watch over you..." The Angels voice faded as sleep over came the young child.

He was found curled under a tree, asleep, by his brother several hours later just before dark. Itachi breathed a sigh of relief seeing his little brother safe and dry even after the rain. Calling his father over the radio he held he told them he found Sasuke. Surprisingly he wasn't very far from their camp.

Everyone was a little worried when he didn't wake until the next morning. but after that he seemed fine. And when asked what happened he would say he had saved an angel from a demon nest. Everyone thought it was just a dream he had had wile sleeping under the tree. Sasuke soon realized this and simply refused to answer after that. But he knew it wasn't a dream. His only proof was the seal he took to free the Angel. And the dreams.

Ever since that day when he would have a nightmare, he would run and find himself in the arms of his Angel with his wings unfurled around them in an soothing embrace. A cocoon of the softest feathers, the Angel's steady heartbeat calming his own. Soon his family moved and the seal was lost and only the dreams remained, a faint reminder of the quickly fading memory.

**16 Years Later **

Sasuke was nervous but he schooled his face into an expressionless mask like only an Uchiha could. Next month he would be officially be taking over his fathers company from his older brother Itachi, and he was interviewing assistants/bodyguards. Sitting behind the heavy deck he started to kneed his temples. All the men he had interviewed where useless. And he wouldn't even think of hiring a woman. He had enough problems with fan-girls as is. Hence the bodyguard half of job.

At the knock on the door he promised himself only one more for today- even he could only handle so much. The door opened after he called 'enter' and he found himself holding his breath as the most beautiful man he had ever seen walked in to sit opposite him.

Sasuke knew he was gay since his latter years in middle school and this guy was like an angel with his well muscled form beneath the black suit. The dark color only served to ascent the sunshine hair and sun kissed skin. But what really trapped the Uchiha was his eyes- a shade of blue to contest with the sky.

A faint memory tried to snag the Uchiha's attention but was quickly suppressed. He needed to focus on the here and now. As he was tempted to just hire the man on the spot, the more he heard on the mans qualifications and background the surer he was that this was what he had been looking for.

The sunshine Blonds name was Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. Half Japanese, half American, and trained in not only several langues but about just as many fighting styles. Former military special forces, trained in intelligence and when asked why someone with his qualifications was applying for this job he just laughed slightly and said he wanted some thing quite and as a joke he said after being bossed about in the military being as assistant with control over someone else's calender it was fair pay back to be able to boss someone else around a little.

Not even five minutes into the half-hour interview he was told to report bright and early the next Monday for a week long trial period to test his skills. Need less to say by the time the week was up, Sasuke was practically co-dependent on the Uzumaki's skill at organizing and the ability to beat back fan-girls that tried to glomp him. On more than one instances Sasuke thought the term Guardian Angel seemed appropriate.


	2. Just another day

So after months of looking I have finaly found a beta to help. Thank the awesome MisatosPenPen for all the help, cause without her I dont think that this story would have gone anywhere. Any one willing to do fan art is beyond welcome to do can E-mail me atFlyingLover1 with any or your work or even revews. I live off revews so read and tell me what you think! Now on to chapter 2!

* * *

Bing! Sasuke looked up to see that the elevator was still not on his floor. Had he been a lesser man he would have been tapping his foot in his impatience. He was nearly an hour late.

Bing! _'Finally!'_ he thought. He rushed out, walking a fast as he could without flat out running to his office to be greeted by a now familiar sight. His new a assistant Naruto Uzumaki was standing in front of his office with a large  
coffee and—God bless him to no end—a energy bar.

Sasuke snatched the bar and ripped it open as he entered his office followed closely by Naruto who set the coffee on the waiting coaster. Pulling a planer out from under his arm he began to read off the day.

"First off because you're late, your 6 o-clock is now your lunch hour. And don't give me that look, I had put it down for an hour when its only half an hour so you could have time to prepare for the Hyuga meeting and still eat, the meeting is in twenty minutes and there are plenty more where that came from," he said waving his pen at the almost eaten food bar.

"And your late 6:30 pm called and canceled and I heard something over the phone about killing a good-for-nothing, but I don't think they were talking about you, so nothing to worry about. I didn't set anything for that time yet so do you want me to call that new company we're taking over next month and bump that up or leave it free so we can go home early? And your brother called and said he wants to meet for dinner either tonight or tomorrow. Said something about wanting you to meet someone."

"Ask my brother who he wants me to meet and if it's another one of his boy toys tell him I'm busy till late next week and can't make it. He won't keep one that long anyway. As for the 6:30 go ahead and leave that open so we can head home early. And did you copy that file I..." His voice trailed off as Naruto leaned over the deck and held his hand to Sasuke's forehead.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke cursed the slight stutter and the faint blush while hoping Naruto didn't notice.

"I'm checking to see if the real reason you were late is because you have a fever. You never go home early. And you do look a little bit red."

_'I'm red cause you—who I'm convinced is a sex god on earth—is __**touching**__ me!'_ he mentally screamed. _'And you, might I add, seem to take great enjoyment in teasing me within an inch of a heart attack, all with that innocent look on your face!'_

Out loud he said "It's not my fault I'm late."

Before he could say any more Naruto said smirking, "Yeah, yeah. I know your girlfriend likes keeping you up late." He easily ignored the Death Glare sent his way at the bad joke and smiled at Sasuke's sour face. It was after all Naruto's job to keep girls away.

Before Sasuke could say anything else Naruto spoke. "I heard on the news that the storm last night was really bad and that a lot of power lines went down. If I didn't have an alarm on my phone I would have been late myself. So on my way in today I called all the department heads and told them to call down the chain and made sure almost everyone was at least here if not exactly on time. I was going to call you next when your driver called to let me know you were on your way. And that you skipped breakfast again,"he added pulling another food bar out of his pocket and handing it to him.

"You are forgiven for that smart ass comment about my non-excitant girlfriend if I get at least one more of these, and that file I sent you last night. Now go on, Dobe."

"Sure thing, Teme. And the file is in your inbox already." He said smilling brightly as he pulled another bar out of his other pocket and set it on the desk. After that he left.

"Who does he think his is talking to me that way? And touching me like that, without warning. Does he even realize he could make a straight man blush like a school girl with a smile like that?" he muttered, starting up his computer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto just hung up his desk phone when it rang again. Looking at the ID, it read the front desk.

"Hello TenTen! What can I do for you to day?" he asked brightly.

"Itachi and some long haired blond man are here and headed your way," TenTen said without pleasantries. "I already called security and the elevator was slowed down to give you a little time."

"Thank you for the heads up, TenTen. Your lunch is on me today," Naruto said as he hung up. He stood and knocked on Sasuke's door and didn't wait for a reply before sticking his head in. "Itachi's here with a blond man. They're on their way up now. Should I stall 'til your meeting or just let them in?"

"Oh, god," Sasuke sighed, putting a hand to forehead. "Let's just get this over with."_ 'I still don't know why he thinks I need to meet every one of his fuck toys,'_ he thought.

Naruto smiled, nodded, shut the door, and sat down as if he wasn't warned about the pair's impending arrival. "Mr. Uchiha," Naruto greeted, standing up when Itachi came off the elevator. Itachi hesitated, always uneasy about the blond. He recovered quickly.

"My brother in?"

"He is. I'll just tell him—"

"No need." Itachi barged into Sasuke's office, the blond flowing in his wake.

Naruto also followed, unable to abandon Sasuke, even if it was only a visit by his brother.

"Otouto!" Itachi greeted pleasantly. "What is it, Itachi?" Sasuke didn't look up. "I want you to meet my new boyfriend."

"Another one?" He sighed.

"Don't be rude, otouto."

Sasuke looked up to see blond just a bit shorter than Itachi whose hair was longer than Itachi's and done up in some weird ponytail that came straight up the top of his head covering his left eye. His blue eye was dilated in a weird way and he gave Sasuke a large smile.

Sasuke had to admit this one looked different than the usual arm-candy Itachi was fond of, but he didn't see him lasting longer than an extended weekend. And that bubbly smile was too friendly to be real.

As Itachi was about to say something about Sasuke's not-to-friendly look towards his new boyfriend when Naruto's phone chose that moment to start singing.**_ 'Somebody told me that you had a boyfriend, who looked like a girlfriend_****!'**

Naruto quickly moved to silence the loud ringing and as he answered took a few steps out of the office, Itachi staring incredulously after him. Sasuke was fighting down the manic laughter that would be undignified for an Uchiha.

That song was too perfect.

"Is this the kind of people you hire? I cannot believe you hire such unprofessional people."

"Save the lecture, Itachi, and leave! I have a meeting with the Hyuga in a few minutes." "How could the Hyuga be more important than your big brother and his boyfriend?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tired to get back to reading Naruto's notes on the Hyuga account. But then a wet sucking sound drew his eyes back up. Itachi was making out with the blond right in his office.

"For fuck's sake, get out!" Deidara frowned at the younger Uchiha. "He may look like you, but you are completely different, 'Tachi. Hn."

"Can I have a word with my brother?" Sasuke asked in a hard voice. "In private."

"I'll be out in a second, Dei," Itachi said. Deidara closed the door behind him. Sasuke sighed. "Why do you do this, Itachi? It's not bad enough that you go through men like tissue, but you have to introduce every single one of them to me?"

"Maybe I value your opinion."

Sasuke blinked. "Huh? There's not a man in world you could bring to me and I'd be like, 'sure, I like the idea of him fucking my brother, go for it."

"Don't be vulgar, Sasuke."

"Me? You were the one just making out in MY office. I love you, but I really don't want to think about sex and my brother at the same time. Have fun, fuck every man in the city, just don't tell me about it. I won't give my approval to anyone. Especially not some bubbly blond."

"You can't say anything about my taste in blonds," Itachi said suggestively. Sasuke's eyes went wide at the accusation. Just as he opened his mouth to retort, said blond opened the door. "Neji Hyuga is here," Naruto said, effectively ending the conversation and dismissing Itachi.

Itachi gave Sasuke a look as he walked out of the office with Sasuke following, catching Deidara's arm on the way to the elevators. As the elevator doors open, two long haired men stepped out.

Sasuke gave a confused look at the two; he'd never seen either. Naruto leaned in to explain "Neji Hyuga and his assistant Haku. Haku was the one who called me just now. Neji is the new head of The Hyuga Pharmaceutical company here in Konoha while Hiashi is working on improving the one in Suna." Sasuke nodded his head and sighed. "Okay then. Let's get this over with," he said as he started walking up to the two.


	3. Moving In

Betaed by the Amazing MisatosPenPen! Thank You. *bows*

* * *

Finally. The last box. Now, is was official: Naruto had moved in. He and Sasuke had spent the last two days moving him into Sasuke's mansion. If Sasuke had any doubt about getting along with his new housemate, they were gone now. Sure, most of his casual clothes were orange, but with most of the boxes containing more book than Sasuke had in his personal library, Sasuke was sure they would get along just fine.

"Sasuke, there's another letter," Naruto said, walking up to Sasuke holding the cursed pink letter.

Sasuke glared death at the envelope and refused to take it. Even if it was only because of those letters that Naruto move in, he still hated them.

Sasuke had had stalkers before, but nothing like this crazy chick.

Just over a week before Naruto moved in, Naruto entered Sasuke's office like normal.

"Okay, here are the notes on the meeting for after lunch and you have a letter. It's got nothing on it but your name, should I just trash it?"

It was a long, thin, pink envelope with 'Sasuke' written in elegant calligraphy across the front. Sasuke took it and opened it. He stood up after reading it and walked out into the middle of the floor among the cubicles were his people worked. He held up the envelope where everyone could see it.

"To whomever decided that this was a good idea, you where wrong. If I see any more of these ridiculous letters I will fire whomever is passing these out. It's fine if it's Valentine's day. But otherwise leave it at home." And choosing a random shredder, he proceeded to drop both envelope and letter into it.

Without another word, Sasuke stalked back to his office, never seeing the pink haired girl bow her head. Nor did he see her open the shredder by her desk and pull out the remnants of the letter, and put them in her bag.

After that, the letters started showing up in Sasuke's house and gifts appearing on his desk at work. Or so Naruto told him. He didn't see most of them, but said there were cherry tomatoes and chocolate of some kind. With Sasuke's aversion to sweets, he didn't really want to see them. But he would like to see the tomatoes.

With a devilish thought, Sasuke asked Naruto if he still had the chocolate.

"Some of it."

"Itachi loves chocolate; send it to him. He pissed me off the other day."

"You think that's really okay?"

"Look, whoever is sending me these things thinks they love me, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"So, if they love me, they won't want to hurt me, right?"

Naruto gave another nod.

"That means the worst that's in those things is a knockout drug or—if I'm lucky since I'm sending them to Itachi—an aphrodisiac."

Naruto gawked at Sasuke's sadistic smirk.

The next day, Itachi stormed into Sasuke's office in a rage, yelling about sending him chocolate laced with booze. Sasuke knew full well that Itachi couldn't hold his liquor to save his life. In a rare show of emotion, Sasuke burst out laughing in his face; he was still laughing as Itachi left.

Naruto, far more professional than his boss, waited until the soundproof office door closed before cracking up. He fell on the couch, tears falling down his face. It was a good five minutes before either of them could breathe enough to settle down. What Sasuke would have given to have been a fly on Itachi's wall for that.

Once they calmed down though, Sasuke had to consider that the stalker might actually be a problem. Things were now missing from Sasuke's home. How she found out where Sasuke lived despite the measures he went to to make sure that very thing never happened was beyond him.

Having voiced his concern, Naruto insisted he move in with Sasuke to protect him. Sasuke swore he would endeavor to thank his stalker for that—after she was arrested. He might have been making a bigger deal about her than he should, but if Naruto was worried . . .

And it was too good to pass up. So Naruto and his library moved in with Sasuke.

"What do you want to do 'bout these letters?" Naruto asked once they returned home on the third night of their cohabitation. Naruto held up two more letters, one was among the rest of the mail and the other had been pushed under the door. "Should we call the police?"

"No. I don't think they'd do anything. The stuff that went missing could have been misplaced and she hasn't done anything violent, yet." Sasuke didn't think she was really dangerous. And he didn't want Naruto to leave so soon.

"I still think we should inform them. I know a P.I. that owes me a favor. He could take a look," he pressed.

"You know an P.I.? Who?" Damn it! Sasuke thought. Just drop it already.

"His name is Kiba; he and his dog, Akamaru, are among the best tacking teams in the world. If anybody can find this crazy chick, it's them."

"How did you meet them?" Sasuke asked to distract him. He wanted Naruto to stay with him much longer.

"It was when I was in the military we worked on a joint OP together. Kiba and Akamaru were called in from a different unit to help track down a terrorist. When we caught up to him, he blew himself up, along with half the building we were in.

"Kiba and Akamaru got caught in the fire and I lead the team that got them out. Took me and two other guys to get that dog out. The thing the size of a small horse." He laughed. "We still keep in touch. He recently got married. I would have never pegged the party boy I knew to settle down."

"Huh." Uchiha's were good at hiding when they were genuinely impressed. "I didn't know you took down terrorists. What else did you do?" Sasuke was actually interested this time. They sat for a few hours, Naruto telling Sasuke stories. Or as much of them as he could—he worked on some pretty secret stuff.

Naruto then made dinner: chicken and broccoli in a garlic sauce. Sasuke was cautious at first because of how brown the chicken was, but he fell in love with the dish after the first bite.

Then, he made dessert. Sasuke was again worried because of his aversion to sweets, but it wasn't sweet at all, it was tart. Cherry Crisp, tart cherries with a layer of cake mix on top. The cherries were warm and pricked the sides of Sasuke's mouth and the crisp part was, well, crispy. All in all, Sasuke thought the whole thing was fantastic. Sasuke wanted to outright ask Naruto to marry him, but was certain Naruto was straight. For now anyways. Uchihas always got what they wanted and he wanted Naruto.

That night, Sasuke was very much aware Naruto was sleeping just feet away from him, on the other side of just one wall. How he envied his brother and his ability to keep his bed full. Maybe he should ask his brother for advice on how to get what he wanted.

But if he did that then he would have to admit to Itachi he liked Naruto. Itachi would never let that go. What was he going to do? How was he supposed to sleep with the blond so close and yet so far out of reach?

After a few hours Sasuke finally managed to doze a bit when he heard the door open. He sat up and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto in his doorway.

"Naruto?" he whispered. He was afraid it was all a dream, and if he spoke too loud it would shatter and he would wake up.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. He walked over to the bed and knelt down facing Sasuke.

"What are you-" Sasuke's sentence was cut off as his mouth was otherwise occupied. Naruto had leaned over and kissed him. His tongue taking advantage of his parted lips.

Sasuke moaned and kissed back when Naruto's tongue touched his. Naruto's hand came up to tangle in black spikes, tilting Sasuke's head back giving him better access. This was what he had been waiting for.

Naruto's other hand moved to his shoulder pushing Sasuke to lay on his back, being careful not to disrupt the dance of their mouths and tongues. His hips descended to Sasuke's and rubbed their groins together. Sasuke moaned. Sasuke's hands grabbed Naruto's sides, preventing him from pulling away.

The delicious friction against Sasuke's cock was bringing him too close too fast. He slipped his hand between their clothed bodies to feel Naruto's hard length. Sasuke's legs spread of their own accord. He wanted him bad.

Naruto stopped kissing him and Sasuke opened his eyes to find out why. Naruto stared straight into his eyes. Naruto's were half-lidden with lust, but they were clear. His hand slid from Sasuke's hair to stroke his cheek.

"Sasuke, I-"

Sasuke' s eyes snapped open as he bolted upright. He was panting harshly and was covered in sweat. He also had the worst hard on he had ever had.

"Damn it!" he said running his hand through his sweat slicked hair. Sasuke just laid there for a few minutes tying to will his erection away, all to no avail.

Finally he got up and decided to take a shower.

He braced himself against the cold spray. His nipples hardened to painfully tight pebbles that sent a blot of pleasure down to his groin. The cold water was helping, but as his flesh grew used to the cold, his erection fought back. He remembered the taste of Dream Naruto's mouth and the feel of his hand on his cheek.

"Fuck it," Sasuke whispered and turned up the heat. He squeezed conditioner on in fingers and pushed two fingers in his ass. It was frustratingly unsatisfying. He just rubbed one out while thinking of his blond secretary.

Sasuke went back to bed a bit disgruntled.


	4. Crazy

Sakura. That was the name of the stalker. Despite my Sasuke's protests, Naruto called his P.I. friend Kiba. Kiba found out that her name was Sakura and she was 27 years old and she worked on the same floor as them.

She had a history of bad breakups, three restring orders, five harassment charges that where latter dropped and a history of mental illness. According to her file she was in therapy and on medication. The only reason she was hired at the company was her father was friends with Fugaku, Sasuke's dad.

The only thing nobody could figure out was why she was so fixated on Sasuke.

"It would have to have been something big, you don't just develop an obsession like this over night. You must have done or said something that triggered her to fixate on you," Kiba was saying

"Why does it have to be big? She's crazy, it could be as small as saying 'Hi' to her in the morning," Sasuke said.

"That is a big thing for you. You only ever greet me in the morning and only because I bring you coffee," Naruto said. Sasuke scowled at Kiba's laugh.

So far, Kiba had not been what Sasuke had expected. He had a picture from Naruto's stories, but actually meeting Kiba had been something else. Naruto had described a party boy, someone that dressed wildly with pricing galore and tattoos on his cheeks.

The Kiba he had met was similar but definitely not the same. He only had small hoop earrings and the tattoos where still their but his clothes where more normal. He almost seemed like a different person than the one Naruto had told him about, at least until he started talking.

He started off calling Naruto names while Naruto returned in kind. That lasted for a bit until Naruto introduced everyone. In short, they acted like old friends and Sasuke was jealous.

Unlike the two men, Akamaru perceived Sasuke's building annoyance. The large white dog whined and laid down, his tail tucked close to his body. Even the gigantic dog who had seen war overseas was afraid of Sasuke in a dark mood.

Finally, dog-boy left. Akamaru had left several white hairs on the carpet of Sasuke's office. He happened to be glaring at those when Naruto came back from showing Kiba and Akamaru to the elevator.

"You two seem awfully chummy," Sasuke sneered without looking up.

"War buddies often are." Naruto's happy expression fell seeing Sasuke's anger. He looked down where Sasuke was staring and saw the hair. "Are you angry about the dog hair? I'll make sure it's cleaned up."

"That has nothing to do with anything," Sasuke growled.

"What is your problem?" Naruto was starting to lose his cool too. "I asked if you minded him bringing his dog and you said it was fine."

"This has nothing to do with the damn dog!"

"Then what's got your panties in a twist?!"

"I told you I didn't want anyone to look into this! You completely ignored my wishes on the matter!"

"I'm worried about you! You never expressly told me not to contact him. What harm is there in having him look? He found her! Now we can deal with her!"

"I really don't fucking care about the crazy little bitch! You work for me, you should respect my wishes!"

"My job is to ensure your safety as much as anything else!"

Sasuke stood up. "Your job is carrying out my orders!"

"I am not your slave! I will take what measures I deem necessary to protect you!"

"You just wanted an excuse to call in dog-breath!"

"What?"

Sasuke stormed out.

"Where are you going?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke was in the elevator pumping the close button before Naruto could put a hand between the elevator doors.

And that's how he ended up here. Sasuke was at a dingy little bar across town getting hit on by a guy that didn't understand all the subtle clues he was giving out. And by subtle it means the Glare Of Death and outright telling the guy to fuck off.

"So your place or mine?" Sasuke choked on his drink. He singled to the bar tender to give him another as he turned to the guy.

Had he been paying more attention he would have seen the blond haired girl beside him slid one in front of him while trying to get his attention.

"Look…"

"Sai." the guy supplied.

"Sai, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all but I'm only here to blow off some steam after a small tiff with my boyfriend. But no matter how pissed I get at him I'm not a cheater." With that he tossed back the drink in front of him and walked off.

He never noticed the flabbergasted blond, or the the pink haired girl that followed him out.

"Please Ino, I need your help," the bubble gum haired girl begged her blond friend.

"Let me get this straight; you want me to go over there and give that gut this drink because your too nervous to do it." The pinkette nodded. Ino sighted and finally nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The pinkette practically sang.

"Whatever, but you owe me one," Ino said. The pinkette merrily nodded some more.

Ino took the drink out of the pinkette's hand and walked over to a dark haired boy. He was really cute but kinda gave off that 'go away' vibe.

'No wonder Sakura was nervous,' Ino thought.

Ino saw the man choke at something his companion said and placed the drink in front of him. "Excuse me," she said.

"Look…"

"Sai." the guy supplied.

"Sai, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all but I'm only here to blow off some steam after a small tiff with my boyfriend. But no matter how pissed I get at him I'm not a cheater." With that he tossed back the drink in front of him and walked off.

Ino stood there absolutely flabbergasted. She had not pegged the raven for gay.

"Well that was disappointing," Sai said. He looked Ino over, knocked back the remains of his drink and moved on to another dark haired man. Ino went looking for her pink haired friend only to find her gone.

Everything was going fuzzy. His vision blurred, every sound sounded like it came from far away and he could feel himself weaving as if he was drunk, but he didn't drink enough to be drunk. Finally, he stumbled into a wall.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and speed dialed Naruto.

"Sasuke! Are you okay? Where are you?" Naruto bombarded him worriedly before Sasuke could say anything.

"I . . . I don't know. Help," he slurred. Sasuke's body was beginning to shut down. The phone fell from his hand and slid into the shadows. Even if Naruto said anything more, Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear it anyway. It was a struggle to stay awake and one he was losing.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?" a gentle voice finally reached his ears from over an ocean of blurred sound.

Sasuke tried to call for Naruto, but he couldn't be sure the word made it out. He looked up and all he could see was a pale pink blur. Something about the color sparked a memory but his befuddled brain just could not play connect-the-dots right now.

"Don't worry I will take good care of you," the pink think said. At least Sasuke thought it was the pink thing. At this point, he really couldn't tell. Or care. Sasuke's mind was shutting down completely. The last thing he remembered was a soft feeling on his lips and thinking, _'Naruto.'_


	5. The Lost

Betaed by the amazeing MisatosPenPen!

* * *

Sasuke groaned at the pounding in his head. It felt like a hangover after being hit by a Semi full of vodka. Twice. He tried to move his hands to rub his temples but found them bound over his head.

His eyes snapped open despite the pain. It took time to comprehend his body's sensations, finally realizing he was tied to a bed in a dark room. Judging from the lack of windows, it was a basement of some kind. Sasuke closed his eyes again and tried to remember what happened.

I was jealous of his friend, Kiba, and I got into a fight with Naruto. I stormed out and then I was in a bar. And some guy was hitting on me. Then I left, and then . . .

Oh, my god! That pink thing! It had to be that girl Sakura!

With that realization, his mind immediately started to panic.

I've been kidnapped by some crazy stalker chick!

He forced himself to take deep breathes, knowing that if he panicked, he might not be able to escape.

His attempts failed however when he heard the door unlock. He was blinded by the sudden harsh light that flooded the room. As he blinded away the spots, the person closed the door.

"Are you awake?(1)" came a soft voice. She seemed almost afraid to talk too loud in case he wasn't awake yet.

Sasuke was afraid to make a noise. He truly hadn't thought she was this dangerous. It could really go either way at this point. She could either be really nice to him thinking that she loved him or she could just be insane and want to look him in the eye as she killed him.

He didn't realize he made a sound at that last thought.

At his little squeak (That never happened because Uchiha don't squeak! Sasuke mentally argued), she rushed over to his side.

"Are you okay? You probably have a hangover. You did have a lot to drink yesterday. But don't worry, I have a family recipe that will knock it out in no time." she said cheerily, but quietly, being mindful of his headache. "You just wait a few minutes while I go and make it. It may taste bad and it smell even worse, but nothing works better."

He felt a cool cloth on his forehead and he realized how really warm the room was.

With that realization, however, came another one. A much more frightening one. Not only was he tied to a bed, but he was naked. If he had been anything less than an Uchiha, he would have blushed the color of his favorite fruit and proceeded to have a panic attack.

"Don't you worry, I will be right back Ok? You're not cold are you?" She didn't even wait for a response before she started to walk towards the door. She opened the door just enough to get through but not enough to blind him again. "I'll be back in just a few minutes," she said sweetly.

It was after the door shut that he realized that he may need to work on the not panicking thing.

-

"Sasuke? Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled into the beeping phone. He tried to call back, but the phone just kept ringing until it went to voicemail.

He immediately called Kiba.

"What? We left not even an hour ago; what could you possibly want?" Kiba said and Naruto could hear another voice griping about talking on the phone while driving. "Well, then you talk to him!" Kiba said to his companion.

"Fine, I will!" the other voice said. "What do you want, Naruto?" the new voice demanded into the phone.

Naruto didn't waste any time for greetings. "Sasuke just called me for help and I heard another voice over the line. I tried to call but it just rings and them goes to voicemail. I need you to find him."

"We're on our way," the other voice said before hanging up.

The twenty or so minutes it took for them to get back where nerve wracking. Naruto paced the living room a few times before deciding that wasn't helping and called some of his police friends that owed him favors.

They said they would send out patrol cars to the spots Naruto thought Sasuke would go. After that, he got on his laptop and started going over everything Kiba had gotten on the stalker.

He was going over everything a second time when the door opened. And Kiba and Akamaru walked in. Naruto explained to him what he'd done since he called him, but Kiba just nodded and asked for Sasuke's cell phone number. Naruto didn't even ask why he needed it, he just rattled it off and Kiba dialed another number from the sounds on the tones.

"Hey, we have a missing persons case and I need a trace on a phone pronto." he said and then listened.

"I know it's late, but we have reason to believe he was taken by a very unstable stalker! The faster we find him the better his chances for being unharmed. We have to hurry." Kiba paused to listen. "Money is not an issue, and I will cover for you like always, but I need that trace now!" He listened to the other end of the line for a full minute, his hand rubbing his dogs ears.

"You are a godsend! I will pay you after we find him. I'll keep you posted." He ended the call. "We got a fix on his cell phone. And it's not moving."

-

When they got to the place where Kiba's associate directed them to, Naruto didn't see Sasuke anywhere. He refrained from calling out for him like he wanted to, but only just. He wasn't normally one to panic, but he was on his last frayed nerve because of that bastard.

Akamaru sniffed the ground trying to get Sasuke's scent. He walked around a bit before walking back and laying down and whining in defeat.

Naruto looked at Kiba, hoping he had misinterpreted the dog, but Kiba shook his head.

"He's not here. I don't think he was ever here. The phone was probably dumped."

Naruto reached into his pocket and hit his speed dial for Sasuke's phone. A ring sounded from behind a dumpster. He rushed over and saw a homeless man looking at Sasuke's phone as it rang.

"Where did you get that?" Naruto asked sharply.

"I found it! Its mine! You can't have it!" he said.

Naruto knelt and reached into his pocket again and took out a small wad of bills. "I will buy that phone off you. With this you can get a better one and some good food. I will even give you extra if you tell me where you found it."

He looked at the wad in Naruto's hand with eyes wide. He nodded and handed the phone to him. Naruto gave him the bills and the man started talking.

"I found it on the ground by the ole Pit Bar. It was just layin' there by the alleyway. I looked around and no one seemed to be lookin' fur it so I took it. Why do you wanna know so bad anyhow?"

"Because the owner was kidnapped. It's my job to find him." Naruto stood. Kiba was already on the phone again telling the police where the phone was found.

"You know I've lived on these streets almost my whole life. If you need help maybe I could give ya a place to start."

At my doubtful look he said, "Look, people like me, they see more than they ever say. Near that alley, I know at least three people that could'a seen something. But nobody likes talkin' to cops. But we trust our own."

"Why would you want to help?" Naruto asked.

"'Cause it ain't easy being cast out. And one kindness deserves an'nuder," the man said pulling his cap off. He had a pair of droopy dog ears on the top of his head.

"How about this," Naruto said. "If you can get people to talk and find something useful I will put you on my payroll. You will still have to walk the streets, but you will have a warm bed to come back to if you want it."

"That sounds nice."

Naruto gave him back Sasuke's phone. "My number on here is speed dial 2. Call me with anything. And then you can give that back when you get one of your own. After that we will talk some more, alright?"

He nodded and started to walk into another alley, slipping his cap back on.

"How do you know you can trust him?" Kiba asked over my shoulder.

"Because a dog will always remember a kindness. You should know better than anyone how loyal a dog can be to someone who shows them kindness…."


	6. Stalker Chick

**I have an announcement for all my readers. I have officially joined the National Guard. My ship out date is late December. I will try to finish this story before then but with the way my muse is behaving and all the buffing up I have to do...** **I don't know if I will be able to pick it up again when I get back so if anybody thinks they could take over for me, send me a sample and we will talk. I am also asking my beta the amazing MisatosPenPen if she wants it. If not... You can send one in a review or a PM. I will not abandon this story until I can't work on it any longer but if anyone has any ideas send them to me. I never know what will make my muse singing. Every little bit helps.**

**If anybody wants any more info just send me a review or e-mail me at FlyingLover1 . **

**Thank you to all my readers that put up with me**

* * *

"I hope he doesn't notice…" Sakura muttered as she mixed the white powder in the green hangover drink. It was a bitter mix but she hoped the tomato juice and the natural sour flavor would mask it.

"I really hope he doesn't notice." She muttered again.  
-

It was a maybe half an hour later that Sakura came back. She came baring a smoothie blender mug with some dark grass colored liquid. As she said it smelled really bad, even from the door.

"Here, drink this. I know it's not the best tasting but it works. It really does," she said as she loosened Sasuke's bonds enough for him to sit up sufficient to drink without inhaling.

Sasuke didn't want to drink the foul smelling concoction, but his head was killing him.

'Maybe if I felt a bit better I could find a way out of here?'

He took a small sip only to find that it tasted pretty good. He'd never been one for sweet things so the strong sour and slightly bitter taste was appealing to him. It didn't hurt that he could swear that there was a hint to tomato flavor in it either.

He was still careful not to drink too much; he didn't know what she could have put in it. He drank about a quarter of the stuff before his head felt alright enough for him to say he didn't need any more. She insisted that he needed all of it, but eventually she backed down, when he told her he really was fine. However, while his headache was gone, his body decided that other needs should make themselves known.

So it was with as much dignity as he could muster that Sasuke asked her about the bathroom. She seemed worried about him running but he decided to go out on a limb and pull the 'Don't you love me card'.

It seemed to work as she untied his hands, and, to his relief, handed him a robe. While he was walking, he looked around and was surprised at how clean her home was. It was obvious she had cleaned before she kidnapped him. The carpet was devoid of crumbs, the shelves where dust free, and the bathroom was spotless. And the windows where nailed shut while the doors were locked.

"There're towels behind that door and I will bring you a change of clothes if you want to take a shower," she said.

Sasuke turned his head to find her with her hands folded behind her back and smiling sweetly.

Sasuke nodded and she left saying something about making dinner.

'How long have I been out?' Sasuke shook his head and began looking around the bathroom for cameras. He checked the walls and the mirror. And even under the rug.

When he found none, he relaxed slightly and quickly did what needed to be done. He was reaching for a towel when he heard the knocking at the door.

"Sasuke, honey? I have your clothes," she said.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and unlocked the door. Opening it slightly he reached his hand out to take them. He was about to shut the door again when he looked down and noticed that these where not his clothes.

"What happened to my other clothes?" he asked carefully.

"They got all dirty when you fell. I'm washing them right now. Don't worry, those are brand new. I hope you like them. I'm pretty sure they should fit, if not just let me know," she said.

He relaxed again when he heard her walking down the hall again. Quickly pulling on the clothes, Sasuke realized that it was just a pair of sweats and a long sleeved dark blue shirt.

'Kinda like the clothes I wear when I have days off.'

Following my nose up some stairs, he found her in the kitchen stirring a pot that smelled like curry. He carefully walked to the table and sat down. She added a few more spices to the curry, stirred it and turned to Sasuke.

"Dinner should be done in a few minutes. Is there anything you want for dessert?"

He just shook my head and then took a look around, noticing the same cleanliness that was in the rest of the house. Other than what she was using, the kitchen was spotless. And in some places he could swear he saw sparkles.

Dinner passed without incident. Sakura made small talk and Sasuke was surprised that she only asked him yes or no questions. After dinner she suggested a movie. Eager to be anywhere but the room he woke up in, he nodded. After the trailers for other movies came and went, the menu came on.

She had put on Hero. It was his favorite movie.

Now things were getting really creepy. She knew what he liked to wear at home, she knew his favorite movie, and she made him a tomato salad with Italian dressing, also his favorite.

'How long was she watching me before the letters started?'

At one of the low parts of the movie, Sasuke excused himself and wandered down the hall. He was looking for a back door or a window he could break and climb out of.

No such luck. Windows either too high up or nailed shut. Doors locked and the one he might be able to get out of was in the sliding glass back door in the kitchen, and in Sakura's line of sight. After a few minutes, he wandered back to the couch.

It was then that she decided to make her move. She slid up to his side and laid her head on his shoulder. He tensed for a moment, but forced myself to relax. It would do no good for her to know how nervous he was. Or how uncomfortable with the opposite sex.

They stayed like that for the last half of the movie. When it was over she suggested a game of scrabble. Stalling again, he agreed. Sasuke didn't think it would last very long, but she did hold her own for a little bit.

To an outsider, it would have seemed like a normal day. To Sasuke, it was the creepiest day of his life. She knew everything! The only thing she was missing was the him being gay part.

Denial, he assumed.

After the scrabble game she suggested going to bed. She made it clear what she really had in mind.

His mind was in a panic as she practically dragged him down the hall and the stairs towards the room from before.

Sasuke stammered and dug in his heels. "Actually, I would love a cup of coffee and that dessert you mentioned before," he said, trying to delay her. He didn't really have hope of rescue, but he just wanted to hold off on being violated by the pinkette for as long as possible.

"Really?" She was beaming, eager to show off her culinary skills and usefulness.

Sasuke sighed. He had at least an hour. Just the thought of a woman's body made him shutter and the body of this particular woman made him want to gag. He was dragged back to the kitchen.

Sakura may have known a lot about him, but she missed the fact he hated sweet things. He stained his mouth with the bitter coffee to stomach the sweetness of her homemade assortment of cookie including sugar cookies. They were still a little warm, cooked while Sasuke was asleep.

Sasuke was on his last leg, this was the last cloyingly sweet item he could bare to put in his mouth without letting Sakura know how much he abhorred sugar. His stomach was about to turn when he heard aggressive pounding. They were both startled and confused, but then Sasuke released someone was trying to kick in the front door.

Sasuke wanted to get to the door and scream so they knew he was indeed here, but Sakura, with surprising strength for her size, grabbed him and forced him toward the fortified bedroom.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto must have heard him because the kicking at the door was growing stronger.


	7. Searching

Soooooo very very sorry about the long wait. E-mails have been messing up and muses are bitches. Not in that order. Anyway here is the next chapter. I do have an out line for the next one so the next update MIGHT not take too long. Reveiws make my muse sing!

* * *

Betaed by the amazeing MisatosPenPen!

* * *

Naruto was dreading this call. It was noon and still no Sasuke. The Pit Bar had closed by the time he and Kiba had gotten word from Kuromaru, the man they found with Sasuke's phone. And to add more bad news to a bad day, Itachi had called. Naruto, in a state of panic, had let it go to voicemail. Itachi left a massage saying he was worried about Sasuke not answering his mobile on one of his few days off.

"Wait a minute! You found out Sasuke was gone over five hours ago and you still haven't told his big brother?! Are you insane or do you have a death wish?" Kiba demanded.

"I don't have a death wish! I just don't know how to tell him. It's not like I can call him and say 'Hey, Itachi your brother didn't answer his phone because he dropped it when he was kidnapped and we've been looking for him for several hours with nothing to show for it. How was your day?' It doesn't work like that!"

"Then just get one of the cops to tell him! You don't have to. If he asks tell him you where busy looking for Sasuke."

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe Kiba had thought of that before he had. After doing what Kiba said, he went over the file of people that where at the bar last night.

They were trying to track down some people from the bar. A man named Sai had apparently been sitting next to Sasuke for nearly an hour. According to the bartender on duty last night, Sai had been hitting on him until he left the bar. This Sai guy was the last person to see him, so Naruto had the cops run a background check on him. He was a single 23 year old artist from Jersey. He had no priors and, as far as Kiba and he could tell, he had no connection to Sakura.

"Why are we going after this guy when we already know who has Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He had been patient so far but the need to find Sasuke quickly was winning out.

"Because we need to make sure she really does have him," Kiba explained. "If we barge in and he's not there we risk spending hours to clean up the mess. We have to make sure he's with her. Then you can go all white knight and save him."

"Fine. I just hate the thought that he's with some psycho and I can't do anything about it."

"You are doing something. You are tracking him down. Don't worry, Naruto, Sakura believes she loves him, she won't hurt him."

"It's not her hurting him I'm worried about…."

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, we are looking for a man named Sai. He may have been the last person to have seen someone before they were kidnapped and we have a few questions for him," Kiba said nicely.

"Yeah, he's here. Go down that hall 'til you get to a door that's marked 'Studio 1'," the man said. "He should be in there. If not you might have to wait till he comes back from lunch."

"Thank you very much," Kiba said as he and Naruto started walking down the directed hallway. As they reached the door Naruto knocked and opened it without waiting for a response. As soon as the door was opened, it was shut with a loud bang.

"Dude? The hell?" Kiba asked.

"I think we should wait a bit," Naruto said, his voice slightly strained.

"Wha-" Kiba was cut off by a loud cry from inside the room. "Oh," he said as he connected the dots. It was another half an hour before a blond woman walked out, her hair messed up slightly. Then a guy with short black hair stepped out behind her. "So, can I buy you lunch tomorrow?" he asked with a smile not suitable for anything outside a bedroom.

"Sure. You have my number so give me a call later," she said and walked away. His eyes followed her ass all the way down the hall.

"Sai? Sai Inkuchi?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto? It's been a long time. I thought you might have finally bit it. And it's not Inkuchi anymore. It's Irezumi. What brings you to my quite little part of town?" Sai asked as he ushered them into the room.

"I'm looking for someone. He was kidnapped right outside The Pit Bar you were at last night. The bartender said that you sat next to him for over an hour."

"I think I know who you're talking about. Dark hair, black eyes, and kind of an asshole?"

"That's him."

"Yeah, he tried to get me to back off, but for some reason I felt like I couldn't just leave him alone. It was really weird. But just before he left, he said that he was only there to blow off steam after a spat with his boyfriend, said something about not being a cheater too, but I was pretty smashed by then. After he said that, he drank what was in-front of him and left. I could vaguely smell something in the glass that shouldn't have been there, but like I said I was smashed. That's when I met Ino. The girl that just left. Apparently, she was dragged to that bar by one of her friends. Lucky for me."

"That friend of hers, did you by any chance get her name?" Kiba asked.

"Like I said, I was smashed. I think I might remember if I heard it again, but I'm nowhere near certain."

"Does the name Sakura ring any bells?"

"That might be it actually. It sounds right anyway. I could call and ask if you want me to."

"That won't be necessary. If she really is who we think she is, then we don't want to tip her off." Sai nodded.

"Smart. So what do you plan to do? You can't do anything too drastic."

"I'm thinking breaking a door or two is all we need to do. We just need to make sure she has him," Naruto answered.

"Okay. Can you try to leave Ino out of it though? I really don't think she knew what was in the drink when she handed it to him."

"We will try, but I make you no promises," Naruto said.

"Well I think it's time to call your cop friend," Kiba said as they left. "We have more than enough proof that Sakura has him, now let's go get him."

"Let's."

It was half an hour later that the cops arrived at Sakura's house. After knocking and identifying themselves, the door was knocked in and Naruto entered followed by a hand full of cops. After clearing every room it was obvious that Sakura wasn't here. And neither was Sasuke.

"He's not here," Kiba said. "I don't think she even planned to bring him here. There's no rope or cuffs. Windows are left open and the back door is unlocked. But Naruto, I did find something I think you should see." As Kiba led him through the halls, Naruto took stock of the house. Either the girl never cleaned or she hadn't been back in over a month. Dust littered every surface and the musty smell hinted at mold. But that was nothing compared to the girl's room. Naruto stood shocked into silence as he looked over the room. On every single inch of wall space was pictures of Sasuke. Some where from magazines, some were taken from a distance, and some where old. Sasuke's age in the pictures ranged from his current age of 28 to back when he was 17.

"Oh, my god. How long before she got a camera was she stalking him?" Naruto muttered. "A long time. Check these out. They're journals. They seem to go back a long ways." Kiba said pulling one out from its place on the short book shelf. After a moment, Naruto pulled one out and flipping to a page began to read. It went into detail about her vacation with her family for a few pages before moving on to her starting school. After skimming nearly the entire book he came to an entry that caught his eye. It was her parents death. From what the girl had written they died in a bank robbery gone wrong.

After finding the next book he started from the beginning. After the death she went downhill fast. The writing was akin to a suicide note. But it all changed rather dramatically when Sasuke's name started showing up. The journal spoke of how he had saved her from a car and how the car held her parents' killers.

"No wonder the girl developed a fixation for Sasuke. Hey Kiba read this." He handed the book over. After a few minutes Kiba shook his head.

"That's twisted man. I mean, what are the odds? But it does explain why she chose him of all people. This is the connection we've been looking for. With this, we may be able to manipulate her into letting Sasuke go without force."

"That would make things easier. But really with this kind of fixation do you think that she will just let him go after she finally got him?" "No. But it could help throw her off enough to get him away from her. But now the trouble is finding them. The background check didn't say anything about other properties."

"Maybe the journals have something?"

"I don't know, man. That's a lot of reading. It could take days to get through all of it, even with help." Naruto sighed. Kiba was right and they didn't have that kind of time. Who knew what that crazy bitch was doing to Sasuke? They had to work fast. But where could she be?

"Hey, Naruto?" a cop called from down the hall.

"What Asuma?"

"You're gonna want to come see this," he said, but his voice sounded different from his words.

"What?" Naruto said as he entered the kitchen, Kiba right behind him.

"We found a hidden door in the pantry. It leads to a basement. But before you get your hopes up, Sasuke isn't there. And that's a good thing. A few of my officers have already lost their lunch." Giving Asuma a look, Naruto walked past him to the hidden door. Kiba was stopped however.

"You don't want to go down there," was all the cop said. Kiba looked ready to go anyway when Naruto came back with his hand over his mouth, looking a little green.

"Things just got worse," he said behind his hand.

"What's down there?"

"Bodies. All of them girls. I recognize a few. They are—were, leaders of Sasuke's fan club. They all have restraining orders on them and all of them have at one point tried to get to Sasuke in one way or another. I had just assumed they gave up when I started being his bodyguard….."

"It's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done. Sakura's crazy, and you can't fix crazy. You can send it to therapy and give it medication but you can really fix it," Kiba said giving Naruto a small smile.

"Thanks man. But this is worse than what we had originally though. She gave no indication of being this unstable. We need to find Sasuke fast. Have your men turned up anything?" he asked turning to Asuma.

"Nothing so far. Our tech unit is going over every aspect of her life as we speak. If they don't find anything, it either doesn't exist or its illegal." Naruto and Kiba nodded before heading back to Sasuke's house. It would be a bit before they would be able to do anything helpful so they decided lunch might help them think of something they missed.

It had been an hour or so since the breach at Sakura's, Naruto and Kiba had eaten and Kiba had called his hacker friend again. She didn't have anything on Sakura that they didn't already have. The two of them began to grow restless when Itachi showed up.

First, he berated Naruto for not telling him about Sasuke sooner, then for having an unknown cop tell him his brother was missing. Deidara just sat on the couch waiting for Itachi to calm down. When Itachi had finally run out of things to yell about, Deidara stood up and placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi's next question had both men tensing.

"I know you are doing all you can. How close are you to finding Sasuke?" he asked softly. When neither answered, Itachi started yelling again. He had to stop his yelling when Kiba got a call.

"Did you find anything?" he asked. After a few minutes of listening, he said, "How does that help?" Another minute. "What the hell does that mean? Hey? Hey! She hung up on me!"

"Never mind that; who was it and did they find Sasuke?" Itachi snapped.

"That was my hacker friend. She just finished a trace on Sakura's phone. It took a long time because the phone was turned off. The GPS puts it somewhere on route 3 headed out of the city. She said the signal wasn't moving. She thinks it was thrown out a window."

"What are you saying? That some crazy bitch took my brother out of the city? How are we supposed to find him now!"

"Where'd Deidara go?" Naruto suddenly asked. They all moved into the living room to see him standing on the back porch, talking into a cell phone. He smiled into the phone before hanging up and walking back in.

"Dei? What was that?" Itachi asked.

"I just called an few old friends of mine. Tobi works for the transportation department, so I thought he might be able to help. He said that no one with the name Haruno had purchased a ticket for either a train, or bus. He did find a rental car in her name though. And I called Jūgo. He works on a farm out near Na no Kuni. With the way the road is you have to pass by that town to get gas before you can go anywhere else. I asked him if he's ever seen anyone that looked like Sakura pass that way. He said that he's seen her several times. She stops in town to get gas once a month before heading back to the city. He's even talked to her a few times. She told him that she had a farm house not too far from town. He doesn't know where it is though."

Everybody just stared at him, speechless. Suddenly everybody was a flurry of movement. Kiba had his phone out calling his friend back, Itachi was hugging him, and Naruto was on his laptop typing like mad.

"I've got it. Sakura's grandfather used to have a farm out that way but lost it a few decades ago," Naruto said.

"I can do you one better," Kiba said hanging up his cell. "The farm was purchased by an old friend of the family. He died two weeks ago and the farm's been abandoned while his family decides on whether to give it back to the Haruno family or sell it."

"That fits the time line. The letters started around that time," Naruto said, earning a look from Itachi.

"What letters? Why am I the last to know about this?" he snapped.

"Sasuke said he was going to tell you, so don't look at me," Naruto said.

"I was only called in on this yesterday!" Kiba chimed in.

"Whatever! Now what letters?" Itachi asked.

"Sakura started leaving Sasuke love letters, from there she grew bolder. Those chocolates where from her, but he gave them to you so see what would happen."

"He used me as a Guinea pig?! Why do I not doubt that he would do that?"

"It may be because of all the boy toys you bring to see him. He hates when you do that. Do you know that every time you bring another boy to see him the entire floor starts a pool to see how long you keep him. Me or Sasuke usually win. I've made quite a bit off you."

"You never told me that. You said your last boyfriend was an ass and you've been out of the dating scene," Deidara said lowly. "You said that you haven't been in a relationship in over a year!" he accused.

Kiba took the opportunity to begin to back away to the kitchen and Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"He can't be talking about Kisame, could he? I mean that was so long ago!" Naruto said.

Deidara's glare promised death. Itachi shot Naruto a 'you're not helping' look and started to explain. "What I said was true! I haven't been in a REAL relationship since my last boyfriend. Naruto said it himself, those men where all boy toys! They never meant anything! You can ask anyone at the office; I never kept them for more than a week at MOST…" and Itachi kept talking trying to talk Deidara out of killing him.

Naruto quickly tuned them out and followed Kiba into the kitchen. "I think it's time to go now. They won't be done for a while with all the fodder I just gave them, so we should leave now so they stay out of the way."

"Smart move. They would only end up getting Sasuke or themselves hurt if they came along." Kiba said nodding as he packed up the few things we would need and we snuck out the door to his car. After making sure they had enough gas, food and dog stuff they started the four and a half hour drive to Na no Kuni.


End file.
